


Stoned On You

by frooley



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor and Gavin were past lovers, Elijah sucks a being a brother but hes trying, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Rk900 is Connor's older brother, Rk900 is named Conrad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: The trees moved with them, green and yellow and orange. They were one, once one.____Or the AU where Gavin and Connor were past lovers, something happens and Elijah steps in.





	1. For me, from you

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen deeply into this ship and i dont care anymore. they make me go whey

**MARCH 23, 2020 - pm 17:42:03**

 

**Palmer Park, Detroit**

  


_“Just two more months, baby, and then were outta here.” Gavin spoke with a smile on his face, he scooted closer to the shorter man and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Connor laughed, leaning against Gavin as he peered up at the grey clouds above them._

 

_“What are we going to do once we get there?” Connor asks, looking up at Gavin instead. There was trust, curiosity and pure love that resonated in his brown eyes. Gavin smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss him._

 

_“Anything you want,” he spoke against his his lips_

 

_Connor thought about this, moving away from Gavin’s face._

 

_“Anything, huh? Well, what if I want to open up a bakery and I want you to join me on the journey of making muffins and scones?” Connor raised a brow in question as Gavin just closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Connor’s._

 

_“Anything, Connor. Just as long as I don’t have to wear an apron.”_

 

_“But, you’d look so cute!”_

 

_“No, Connor!”_

 

 _Their argument was cut short by a phone ringing; Connor’s to be specific. He pulls it out and answers it, and after a few minutes of ‘okay’s’ and ‘be right there’ he puts it away._   


_“It was my dad, he wants me home despite that it’s barely past six.” Connor sighs, pressing himself close to his boyfriend. Gavin presses a kiss to his forehead and waited a moment before standing, holding a hand out for Connor to grab._

 

_They walk in a comfortable silence, leaning into one another for warmth and comfort. Reaching Gavin’s car, they share a long, soft kiss. It won’t be for another 3 days before they get to hang out like this again and while that made them sad, they knew it was always worth the wait._

 

_Climbing into the car, they shivered at the cold of the interior. Detroit was usually cold for a couple of months into the year before warming up, even then it kept a neutral fall feeling. Gavin started the car and drove off, heading into the direction of Connor’s house._

 

_Then it started to snow, damn it, and Gavin’s car only had one working windshield wiper. He cursed under his breath and hoped no one was driving with him._

 

_But, his luck grew thin quickly as the sound of a loud horn filled their ear and all they could see was bright white._

___

 

Cold sweat covered him as he jolted awake. Fucking stupid dreams.

 

Yet, that wasn’t a dream, was it?

 

Gavin felt a cold rush of panic run through his body as he scrambled to find his phone, clicking the lock button more than necessary, but he didn’t care.

 

 **MARCH 23, 2038** \- _Oh_

 

How could be so dumb, and had forgotten? That night, the one that took the only thing Gavin loved away.

 

Gavin had survived the accident somehow, and the guilt of it all eats at him everyday. Not as much as today, since it’s the 18th anniversary of it all. It was their last year of high school and neither of them got to finish it properly. Gavin stopped showing up after being hospitalized, and Connor, well, he died.

 

Connor was all he had left at the time, his mother passed and his father was god knows where. His brother, Elijah, far older and far successful than him, pretty much forgot about him. Connor was the only one that show him what love was, not what he thought it was or what he saw on TV, but real love. Something you couldn’t just find, or record.

 

His phone buzzed beside him a few times and he suddenly felt tired. He lifted up the electronic device anyways, pressing the home button to see who it was.

 

 **_Dank Hank:_ ** _Listen, I know you probably aren’t going to come into work today, but your brother’s here and he keeps saying he has a surprise but he won’t show what it is._

 

 **_Dank hank:_ ** _If you get this, please come down. I never thought your brother was this terrifying._

 

 **_Tia Chia:_ ** _DUDE, DON”T COME TO WORK PLEASE_

 **_Bhriss:_ ** _I don’t know if Tina got to you but dont come down, please for the love of god. Save your self._

 

What the hell?

 

 _You know what?_ Fuck it.

 

He got himself out of bed as best as he could, the tired feeling still lingering. Getting ready was a hassle but he made it work. Grabbing his keys, he was out the door.

 

What the hell was Elijah up to now?

 

______

 

“What do you mean it’s a present?! You’re going to make Gavin kill himself!” Tina all but screamed as her eyes never left the figure before her.

 

It was Connor.

 

But it wasn’t.

 

 _Connor_ blinked at her, tilting his head as she did nothing but stare. She felt like she was going to vomit. She remembers Connor, she remembers how Gavin and Connor were, and she remembers the funeral.

 

“Oh, Tina, he’ll be delighted. I tried my hardest to make him as close to Connor as I could. Since he is an A.I., he can also learn, so if Gavin is willing-”

 

“Alright, what the fuck is all of the commotion?” Gavin sneers as he enters the quarters. He doesn’t notice the eerily familiar person standing beside his brother at first, too busied with trying to information out of Tina and Chris, who both mutter ‘you shoudd’a stay’d home.’.

 

But when he does, the reaction is immediate. The look of surprise is first, then horror, then guilt. Then he’s just sobs, and he’s wanting to hold _Connor_ , but that’s not Connor!

 

“Wh-what the f-uck, E-lijah? What is this?” Gavin asks through a cry, gesturing to _Connor_.

 

“A gift, my dear brother. I was hoping you’d like it, but it seems not. I apologize.”

 

“Oh, well, of course I’m going to enjoy a reincarnation of my highschool sweetheart, whos been dead for, I don't know, 18 FUCKING YEARS, ELIJAH.” He hiccups, hands fisting by his sides.

 

Elijah nods, before moving to escort _Connor_ and himself out. Gavin stops him although, a once tense hand weakened by the day placed on his brothers shoulder.

 

“I never said I wouldn’t talk about it.”


	2. I love you for infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Elijah bond a little, and Connor is introduced some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh, wasnt thinking id be writing the 2nd chapter already but o k 
> 
> also, note that some future chapters wont have flashbacks in the beginning, and that either mean Connor and Gavins relationship is going well, or it's going bad.
> 
> enjoy!

**DECEMBER 13, 2016, pm 19:30:23**

 

**Palmer Park, Detroit**

 

_“12 days til Christmas guys! Are you ready!?” Tina screamed, her gloved hands piling snow into small round balls. Gavin only grunted, laying back in the snow covered ground as if to make a snow angel. Chris on the other hand nodded in agreement, excitement shown clearly on his face._

 

_“It’s just another holiday, a made up one at that, what’s the big deal?” Gavin asked, although he didn’t really want an answer. Tina scoffed and scrambled to her feet, hovering over Gavin._

 

_“Christmas is very important, Gavin! It’s time for family and love, and presents.” Tina explained._

_  
_ _“Also Santa.” Chris added._

 

_“Also Santa, I understand you only have your brother, but maybe he’ll get you something cool this year, like he did last year.” Tina piped, dropping the snowball on Gavin’s chest. The boy let an ‘oof’ before pushing Tina away, sitting up and wiping himself off._

 

_“Wait guys, look- it’s that kid from school.” Tina said, pointing off in a direction by the cul-de-sac near Gavin’s house._

 

_“How specific, Tia. What kid?” Gavin gruffed, standing up now and squinting his eyes to get a better look._

 

 _“Quiet one, he only talks with his older brother and Markus.” Tina states, standing next to Gavin as Chris joins them._ Oh, that kid.

 

_“Let’s talk to him, he looks lonely.” Chris suggests, and Gavin can’t help but find that to be the most ridiculous idea his friends ever had._

 

_“Yeah! Maybe we can make him our friend!” Tina gushed, pulling Gavin reluctantly along._

 

_They walk for about 3 minutes, with some hesitancy on Gavin’s part, before making to the kid. The kid notices them almost immediately and is clearly confused, eyes shifting from the trio to the house behind him._

 

_“Hi! I’m Tina! This is Gavin and Chris, we go to the same school as you!” Tina greets, seeing the kid relax slightly._

 

_“O-oh. I didn’t know anyone else from the school lived around here.” He states, looking at the house once more before turning back to them. “My name is Connor, it’s always nice to meet new people.”_

 

_“Hi Connor, well, Chris and I don’t live here, but Gavin does, just right there.” Tina points to a house two away from where they were and Connor seems to light up._

_“Cool! I live right here, with my big brother and my dad.” Connor practically beams and something feels tight in Gavin’s chest, and he’s not sure what to do with it._

 

_As if speaking of the devil himself, a taller ‘Connor’ staunters out._

 

_“Connor, it’s dinner time. Oh- sorry, you can speak to your friends tomorrow.” Connor’s older brother tells him, ushering the boy inside. Connor bids the trio goodbye, marching through the thick snow into the house._

 

_Gavin’s eyes followed him, and every day after that._

 

___

 

The _thing_ before him was so eery, it looked so much like him. Hell, it looked like him and then some, as if he never died and aged with Gavin. He wouldn’t dare call it _Connor_ yet, or ever. It just wasn’t fitting.

 

“So, it doesn’t have any of his memories but, it acts just like him?” Gavin asks, any heat behind his words long gone. Elijah just nods and smiles, turning to the _thing_.

 

“Connor, say hello to Gavin.” Elijah requested, a simple thing. It made Gavin tick with tired anger.

 

“Can’t it speak on it’s own?” He ask before _Connor_ can open his mouth. Elijah frowns and sighs, placing his face in hands.

 

“He has to deviate, Gavin. For now, he follows orders until he can.” his brother explains, staring at the table. “He’s not human, you know that much by now. He’s an android, he’s apart of research I’ve been doing for years, Gav. I can understand you’re angry, but I can’t have you throwing it at him if I leave him with you, unless you want him to deviate with feelings of hate towards you. I know it’s not Connor, I know it’s never what you wanted, but you never could move on. I hated seeing you like that, Gavin.”

 

“I’m not saying you don’t have to be sappy with him either, just treat him as if he your friend. Don’t bring up that he’s not human, or anything similar, or I’ll show what exactly that does.” Elijah ends by glaring into his brothers eyes. Gavin gulps, finding it hard to move from the stare before letting himself look at _Connor_ once more.

 

“What if I greet him first, will he respond then?”

 

Elijah nods.

 

“Okay, uh, hello- C-Connor.” His voice breaks as he speaks, nerves getting the best of him. It felt like the first time he and Connor kissed, but this was so much different.

 

“Hello, Gavin. How are you today?” _His voice._ It was just like Connor’s, abet deeper, but still smooth as honey and it made Gavin quake.

 

“Frankly, like hell. I just want to go back to bed.” The detective admits, burying his head in crossed arms. There was a shift, movement and noise, then warmth surrounded Gavin and he couldn’t help but cry a little. _Connor_ had moved to sit by Gavin, wrapping his thin arms around the man in hopes of decreasing the high levels of stress he was feeling.

 

**_STRESS LEVEL_ **

 

_74%...._

 

_54%...._

 

_32%...._

 

_There we go._

 

___

 

“So you’re telling me your brother made a carbon copy of the love of your life, brought it to you on the 18th anniversary of his death and you’re accepting it?!” Hank looked at him in disbelief, the older man has seen some shit in his life but this really was topping the charts.

 

“I- I, uh, Hank, I’m a helpless romantic and I literally can’t get into another relationship without thinking about Connor’s death, my only other choice is to be lonely and eventually kill myself.” Gavin gruff honestly, watching as Tina and Chris slowly but surely grow attached to _Connor_.

“Whatever kid, just- just don’t hurt yourself too bad. I’ve seen how some of you brothers ‘projects’ end up and _Connor_ ’s no exception. Just be careful.”

 

No doubt he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on  
> insta @ lrkdmb  
> tumblr @ butteryyoungtravler
> 
>  
> 
> luv u all


End file.
